


Surface Tension

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Series: Philkas Week [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: Cleaning means the boys get dirty, duh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for [Philkas Week](http://philukas.tumblr.com/post/154986102847/philkas-week-a-week-dedicated-to-philip-lukas), Day 1: Domestic. It's set sometime after the final scenes of "Mother's Day."
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

"I can't believe Helen and Gabe are making you clean the barn loft while they're in the city," Lukas huffs, shaking the straw from his pitchfork. Saturday afternoon sunlight through the loft window creates a kind of glow around Philip. Seeing it makes Lukas ache to feel that heat up close, and resisting makes him cranky. "Didn't they think we suffered enough for not telling?"

Philip throws Lukas a wry smile while scooping his own straw pile. "I volunteered. Besides, nobody said you had to help, and you're the one who got shot."

"Yeah, so, you should appreciate my sacrifice." Lukas flings a handful of straw at Philip.

"I should, huh?" Philip throws two handfuls of his own, Lukas retaliates, and for a few minutes the loft is a tumult of gold and dust and mock-threats and laughing, wrestling boys. Eventually Philip pins him to the floor with the bracing weight of knees around his waist and the warm strength of hands around his wrists.

"Okay!" Lukas wheezes, thinking more like, _Perfect_. "I give."

Philip hums. "Yeah? What'll you give?"

Bucking his hips up into Philip's, Lukas smirks. "What you know you want."

"I think it's all about what _you_ want," Philip retorts. His thighs still tighten against Lukas, though, before he lets go, leans back on his heels, and stands. "Come on, let's get this done."

Lukas groans. "Such a spoilsport, Mr. Responsible."

"That's me." Philip rolls his eyes while offering Lukas a hand. He pulls Lukas to his feet and into Philip's arms. 

"Um, I don't think we can clean the barn like this," Lukas says, even while nuzzling Philip's neck. He flicks out his tongue for a taste of the soft skin there. His fingers slide around to dig into Philip's back under his shirt.

Philip nips at Lukas' ear. His voice is low and firm. "Being responsible means I have condoms and lube in my room for when we're finished."

Closing his eyes, Lukas lets out a long, shuddering breath. He dips his fingers lower, inside Philip's waistband, and grinds their hips together. Stupid jeans and stupid work are in the way. "Have I told you lately that you're amazing? And also an asshole?"

"Not lately, no." Philip laughs breathlessly and shudders against him at the same time.

"Well, you are," Lukas grumbles, then pushes away from Philip and back to his damn pile of straw. He yanks off his shirt, wipes his forehead with it, and chucks it over his shoulder along with a wink at Philip. "Hurry up already."

With another laugh, Philip returns to his own pile. They clean the rest of the loft mostly in silence, each moving as fast as possible. Lukas is trying not even to glance at Philip because he knows the distraction will only drag out this part, and he already feels like he'll burst out of his skin from how much he _wants_.

Luckily the next time he gives into the urge to look, he's sweeping his last corner and Philip has already started putting away their tools. One glimpse of a drop of sweat on Philip's cheek has Lukas' mouth watering. He barely hears the broom clattering to the floor when he releases it mid-stride across the loft.

Cupping Philip's jaw in both hands, Lukas licks up the stray drop before sealing his mouth over Philip's. He kisses Philip with all the emotion he's been tying down and gets back just as much, kisses Philip until they're both breathless.

Philip clutches at him, sucking on his bottom lip and panting into his mouth. "Lukas."

"Remember," Lukas murmurs. He tips his head back enough to meet Philip's searing gaze. "I go where you go and do what you do, Philip. You're stuck with me."

Philip's expression softens toward a smile. "I think I can live with that."

Lukas smiles back. In that moment, holding him forever right there seems like a good idea, but -- 

Philip plucks straw out of Lukas' hair. "We're filthy. We should clean up."

"We're just gonna get dirty again," Lukas snorts.

"Yeah, but I don't want straw in my bed. Come on." Philip's smile goes wicked. "You wanna stick with me, you'll have to catch me. Race you to the shower!"

In a flash he's out of Lukas' embrace and running to the house. Lukas throws back his head to laugh. Then he dashes after his boyfriend. They collide bathed in the setting sun, and they don't let go.

~ end ~ 


End file.
